


Gravid

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Agnarr and Iduna travel to Norway for their honeymoon.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpasticFantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/gifts).



They took a trip to Norway for their fifth anniversary. Really it was a honeymoon; after their wedding ceremony on a Saturday, Iduna went back to residency on a Monday. And then it was boards and the pediatric clinic right afterwards. Sometimes she bemoaned the holidays built into Agnarr’s high school teaching schedule and the freedom it gave him to research vacations and read for pleasure and not get vomited on.

“I think that just means I picked the right job. We're not royalty. You didn't have to choose medicine like your father." He rubbed her feet and brought her dinner; one long shift was about to bleed into another and she too often forgot to eat and depended on a Coca-Cola and a Cliff bar to make it through.

But he knew she was good at it; she already had a reputation for instinctive diagnoses and had caught appendicitis twice based on nothing more than "my tummy hurts." He was proud of her work and of her, and if they had to wait five years to celebrate their wedding, he would make it an amazing trip.

Which was how they ended up in Norway, a place both had longed to see after reading A Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Slartibartfast won an award for it; it had to be good. And Agnarr had some ancestors who had emigrated from there in the 1800s. He liked the idea of seeing the land his forefathers had left. 

In the days preceding, he read aloud from Hans Christian Andersen as Iduna packed her bag. After wearing a long coat everyday to work, she was enjoying picking out clothes. She paused in her folding, head tilted. "He's Danish, not Norwegian." 

He stopped reading, his glasses falling down on the bridge of his nose. She knew this look of patient exasperation was one he gave to his students. "I'm claiming all of Scandinavia as my birthright." He pushed his glasses back up and she saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile as he smoothed his beard, trying to disguise it.

"Ok, my king. Please proceed if it pleases you." She bowed solemnly and he continued to read: mermaids and snow queens and ugly ducklings.

They saw the fjords from a terrible boat ride that made Iduna seasick and hiked to waterfalls that made them both gasp at the sheer beauty of it all. They climbed to the top of a lighthouse that thrilled them with windy views and delicious salt air. They rode on docile Fjord horses and then joined a group of retirees for a Northern Lights excursion, their hands curled around mugs of hot chocolate that Iduna was more excited about than the astral splendor they had stayed up half the night to watch. 

"Ag, there are hunks of dark chocolate in this. Entire pieces." She moaned and he laughed.

"Glad to know both the chocolate and I elicit the same physical reaction in you."

She snuggled closer, her hand high up on his thigh. "Oh let's freak out all of these old people on vacation. Quick, put the blanket over us and we can pretend to get up to something."

"Just pretend?" He asked, eyebrow raised. She laughed at that, and then gave a shriek of protest when he leaned over and took a large gulp of her hot chocolate.

He gasped "Hot!"

"Serves you right!" She covered his mouth with a kiss, and whispered into it. "Trust me, I'm a doctor. I know how to kiss it and make it better."

She loved the loved lingonberry jam at their bed and breakfast which made it all the more heartbreaking when she threw up her toast from just smelling the lutefisk on Agnarr's plate. 

"How can you eat that? You know they use lye, right? The same stuff that murderers use to dissolve dead bodies?"

Agnarr choked a little and put the fish down. "I think you're making fun of my people. Please, respect my culture." 

"I'm going to respect the heck out of the sauna. When do we go?"

Oaken's Sauna had rules posted in English and Norwegian right outside the door. After they stripped to nothing and wrapped fluffy white towels around themselves, Agnarr moved to open the sauna door, but Iduna held him back. 

"Wait, I haven't finished reading." She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, enjoying the feel of his bare skin. 

"Anything important?" He turned back around, looking at the sign he had previously ignored. 

"Yes. Don't let your skin touch the wooden benches, don't stay longer than thirty minutes, leave earlier if you get a headache. Oh, and consult a doctor before going in if you're pregnant."

"Got it. Pretty sure I'm not pregnant." He looked at her, expecting to have heard her laughter. 

But she frowned, considering. 

"Are you consulting with yourself? Wait are you - "

She looked up at him, uncertain. "Well, I don't know that I'm not. I usually know by now that I'm not. "

He suddenly felt like he was already in the sauna, sweaty and lightheaded, but also thrilled with the possibility of something new. "Maybe we should...find out?"

"I’m probably not. I would know, right? I would feel it, even this early? Or have noticed? Implantation bleeding? Cramping?” she was talking faster with each new thought. “I've been told I’m the best diagnostician in the clinic; how do I not know this?"

Agnarr put his hands around her waist. “We passed a pharmacy on the way over. I’ll go run back and get a test. Stay here, and relax. Maybe even in the sauna. I’m sure five minutes won’t be a problem.”

She looked at him, horrified. “I don't want to hurt our baby!”

He shrugged with his shoulders, keeping his hands on her waist. “It would be so early anyway, I'm sure it's fine.”

She pulled away and shook her head. He stepped forward, following her, trying to offer his comfort. “It will just give it superpowers or something.”

“Ag, be serious! If I'm pregnant my first act as a mother can’t be to recklessly disregard our daughter's safety!”

“Now it's a girl? Is she in college yet?”

He stopped when he saw that she was actually worried. He led her back to the changing room where they put their clothes back on and walked to the drugstore, and then to the bed and breakfast for Iduna to take the test.

He stood next to her, running the tap to make it easier to go under pressure.

She peed, and he set a timer on his phone for three minutes. She turned the stick over in her hand so she wouldn’t watch it as it made the declaration of “pregnant” or “not pregnant.”

“I know we stopped trying to not get pregnant. But I didn’t think it might happen so fast. Are you ready for this?” 

“Iduna, I’m ready for anything with you. If it happens now, that’s great. If it takes longer, that’s fine too.” He paused. “Are you ready?”

She smiled, somewhat unsteadily. “Yes, I’m ready.”

The timer sounded, and Iduna flipped the test over. “Gravid? What does that mean?” She showed it to Agnarr. “What does it mean?!”

“I have no idea. Hold on, I’ll type it into google.” He fumbled with his phone, and she grabbed his leg.

“Why don’t you speak the language of your people?!”

“I’m from New Jersey. I’ve learned more Italian through osmosis than Norwegian from my ancestors. Google is going to have to help us.” 

Iduna stood and washed her hands. “Why is it taking so long? Don’t they have wifi here?”

“Pregnant. Gravid means pregnant.” He laughed. “You’re pregnant.”

She laughed in a short burst, and then longer. “I guess I can’t go into the sauna. I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby. I’m pregnant!”

Agnarr lifted her up and spun her around, then set her down with a kiss. 

“That’s good; that’s really good. I wasn't eager about rolling around in the snow after sweating with a bunch of strangers. But I would like to see you in just a towel again.”


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set ten years after Chapter 1; Agnarr tries to take care of Iduna during the pandemic.
> 
> Thank you @The-Spastic-Fantastic for beta-ing and fact checking. Here's to hoping all medical professionals have an Agnarr to help them through.

“No! Don’t touch me!” Iduna, hands raised and gloves on, came through the front door, already shoeless, somehow managing to open it with her hip and shut it with her feet. She ran towards the bathroom, calling to Agnarr over her shoulder. “Keep the girls away! And get that doorknob with some Lysol!”

Agnarr didn’t tell her that the Lysol had run out yesterday and that they were now using the strangely scented organic free-trade homebiotic wipes that one of his students had gifted him with last Christmas. It at least gave the illusion that things were clean. So much was out of their control right now.

Elsa and Anna had been out of school for a week and, even though he was a literature professor, figuring out their passwords and logins and daily assignments, while also trying to prevent them from touching their faces and eating all of the chocolate in one go and trying to teach his classes online with technology he had avoided learning about until now, was proving to be harder than he would have thought.

Especially when he spent most of the day in near-panic at the thought of Iduna at the hospital, screening and treating the patients who were arriving in staggering numbers, COVID-19 a worse bogeyman than any he remembered from childhood nightmares. She came home exhausted after her twelve-hour shifts, fleeing to a shower to decontaminate and then isolating herself from him and the girls.

“I wouldn’t come home at all except there’s no place to sleep there; too overcrowded already, and I can keep my distance.”

Elsa wrote her mother notes and cards and Anna made her a batch of chocolate cookies, welcomed even if it left the kitchen only slightly less messy than the time the cat had gotten into a bag of flour. They put them at their mother’s place at the kitchen table and then Agnarr later took them in their room without the girls seeing for her to find later. She hadn't eaten at the table in three days but had voraciously consumed the food he left for her on their bedside table.

Tonight, Elsa and Anna held hands as they pressed their foreheads against the door to their parents’ room and called out. “Do you want to hear a lullaby?”

Agnarr put his hands on their shoulders, ready to gently pull them away, but Iduna’s voice answered. “Isn’t that my job? To sing to you?”

Anna peered through the keyhole, scowling. “Oh no, Mama, your doctor job is too hard right now. So we’ll do this job. Papa said to let you rest and we will. Lie down and listen.” Agnarr smiled at Anna’s directive, so confident and kind. The queen of her kingdom, even now telling her older sister where to stand so their voices would carry best.

“Ok then, I’m ready.” Iduna’s voice sounded through the door again, a slight tremor in it. Was she tired? Sad? He longed to hold her as they slept, the curve of his body around hers the only way he would know that his world, their world, was back to rights.

The girls cleared their throats, counted down from three, and then began.

“Where the north wind meets the sea…” Their child voices were high and clear and Agnarr found himself swallowing down tears that he didn’t want them to see. 

“Sleep my darling, safe and sound…” He turned it into a prayer, a meditation, a plea. For safety and sleep and all of his darlings to make it through. That soon they could be on the same side of the door, singing together and wiping away tears of laughter instead of fear.


	3. Why are you looking at me like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pandemic.

“Some relationships aren't surviving this. Haven’t survived.” Iduna sighed and rubbed her forehead, palms over her eyes and his immediate urge was to pull her hands away from her face and scold her. “People either.”

Agnarr pulled her close, a luxury that until recently they hadn’t been able to enjoy. But the worst was over, she had tested negative and he had too. Soon, he might be able to watch her touch her face without his stomach falling away, like an anchor was pulling it to the bottom of the ocean. For now, he was content to lie in bed facing her, his hand on her hip, their noses almost touching. “We’re surviving it.”

He was relearning the feel of her shoulders, the curve of her cheek, the way she fit against him in their bed. Had her collarbone always been that pronounced? Was the darkness under her eyes from the late hour or a new fixture of her exhaustion from the last few months? Was that a tremor in her hand?

The girls were sleeping in the next room, together in the top bunk, like they had been since school let out unexpectedly in March and their fears seemed too big in the dark for sleeping without a sister within arm’s reach. Even with a father nearby who sang the silly songs and told them funny stories, it wasn’t as comforting as being able to reach out and touch one another. But still, he sat on a chair in their room, reading with a book light until the even breathing of his daughters signaled it was time to leave. Time to begin his own vigil on the couch, waiting for his wife to come home or not, to call or not, to text or not. To get in touch forty-eight hours after leaving the house and only texting a brief “Love for you three, all well here, busy.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Her eyelids were heavy and he kissed her nose, giving her permission to sleep. They could talk tomorrow.

“I’m so glad you came back home to us.”

***

Had he become so like his daughters in their months of being together, their isolation from the outside world? The specter of life without Iduna had been knocking on the door, but today, with the sun shining in through the window and the girls off on a playdate (Outside! With friends!) he couldn’t remember being anything but happy. No blizzard of what-ifs and almosts and is-it-really-over-yets to cloud the brilliantly blue sky.

He handed Iduna her mug and she took it with two eager hands, smelling it and sighing. “I could have done it. Easily. Been stuck here with you. I don’t know what all those couples were complaining about.”

Agnarr moved to put his hand around her back, both looking out the window to the cityscape below. “Seeing as this is the first time you've been conscious for more than ten minutes in my presence since the original case came to your hospital, I don't know how you’d know that. It's not much of a feat we were able to withstand the trial.”

“Being stuck together, being stuck apart, both are hard. And you managed so well with the girls, Agnarr,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder. “They'll probably both beg to be homeschooled next year.”

Agnarr laughed. “It's not me. They like staying in pajamas and recording their lessons on laptop cameras. Anna finally has the audience she always wanted, even if it mostly exists in her imagination, and Elsa can work without being distracted by the onset of her classmates' hormones and idiocy.”

He put his mug down to put his arm around her shoulders. “I’m glad we can do this again, whenever we want.”

His lips found hers and he tasted the coffee flavor on her lips, the smoothness of them, the delightfulness of the familiar shape of her mouth. She set her mug down to kiss him back and soon had one leg wrapped around his middle as he staggered away from the window.

“No need to put on a show for the neighbors.” He lifted her fully and carried her into the study, where he closed the door and somewhat staggered into the bookcase. She left out a small groan and he rubbed the spot on her thigh that had made contact.

He pulled his head back to examine it. “Are you alright?”

“I am but I don't think that bookcase is.” Still wrapped around him, she patted the bookcase, it’s middle shelf more bowed than usual, its cardboard backing pulling away from the row of Scandinavian fairy tales on the shelves.

Agnarr shrugged, smiling. He navigated them to an overstuffed leather chair and pulled her down his lap. “It was secondhand to us and even new it was an Ikea last-chance that Kai picked up. We can upgrade. Maybe a literature professor rates real furniture.”

Iduna hummed. “Hmmm, like one made out of wood on all sides, no cardboard at all?”

Agnarr nodded, tucking his head down to kiss her behind the ear.

“Yes, I find that structural integrity is very important to me.”

Iduna answered, her words becoming breathy as she gave in to the sensations that she had gone without for months. “Well, aren’t you just a demanding prince.”


End file.
